


Let In Me

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gifted - Seeing Spirit, Horror, M/M, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, mentioned Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: This is a story of a guy that sees spirits and maybe more:Yoo Kihyun is not your ordinary guy, he has a gift. Though, he doesn’t see it as a gift, more like a curse.Kihyun can see spirits.Last week, the dream starts. It always him, standing in a huge house that smells like lavender, his favourite scent. He would stand in the middle of the cosy house, alone. Then, a soft knock would be heard.Showki Master Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt: Horror





	Let In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> This is one of the hardest prompt for me, horror is a genre I have no experience at all.  
> But I had fun, hope you too have fun reading.

A loud thud wakes him from his sleep. Groggily he looks around his room, finding the reason for such loud sound this late. Nothing.

_He is here._

He can feel it, the way the hair on his neck is raised. He got goosebumps all over him, overpowering him in a way he never knew possible.  
  
He lay down again, hoping sleep will come. Not that sleep would help, if dreams is where they usually meet.

  
  
Yoo Kihyun is not your ordinary guy, he has a gift. Though, he doesn’t see it as a gift, more like a curse.  
Kihyun can see spirits. Now, spirits are no ghost. According to him ghost does not exist. People die, and they move to another world, there is no other way for us to reach them anymore. But your house is haunted, you say? Well, that is not ghost from people that died there. What haunted your place? Spirit, most likely an evil one.  
  
Kihyun grew up, making so many mistakes as he always thought spirits are human too. They appear like they are human but spirits – mostly evil – have an unsettling presence and sometime unsettling appearance. We, humans live with spirits. They live in the same space as we are, but in a different dimension. Which means, it is possible that you have been sleeping in the middle of their dining table. Weird, huh? Well, Kihyun can’t see the whole dimension but he can see some spirits passing through at certain times. If he focusses his whole energy to that, he can see lots more, but he was not interested. Just like us humans who can’t see the spirits, they too can’t see us. Just like us humans, there are the special ones that live among us with special capability of seeing spirits, they do too. Some of them see human and got greedy. They wish to live in both dimensions, trying out any other way to do it. Which is why they haunts people, so people would be terrified enough to be their enabler. What can an enabler do? Live a dead life, sincerely. They would follow the spirits orders, till they die. An enabler binds to be with evil spirit and no one, can free them. At least, that is what Kihyun knows.  
  
How he knows all of this? It was his 16th birthday that he had a clearer understanding about the dynamics of the two dimensions. His parents never really believed him, so it was rather a lonely discovery. Until he meets Mr Lee. He knew about Mr Lee long ago, since he was 13. Mr Lee is a famous healer, an exorcist if you wish. He was known for his treatment and make it to national TV once and Kihyun had made it his mission to follow up with the gentleman. That is when he knew that Mr Lee decided to help heal people because his son, Jooheon is able to communicate with the spirits.  
  
It was quite a sight, seeing such a cowardly boy talking to an intimidating monster, shaking in fear. Thank goodness Jooheon can only speak to him, not see to him. Kihyun? He can see the spirits, but he cannot communicate with them. Unless, it was through his dreams.

It was his 16th birthday when he started to seek out more about Mr Lee. The whereabouts and how to really reach the man. And he did, which he is so grateful for. Lots of questions finally answered only that he finds more questions. It was his decision to tag along, to experience firsthand on how to heal others. He was plenty helpful for Mr Lee, as he can see where the evil spirit resides and would make the first contact. Then, Jooheon would step up, communicating even when he trembles out of fear. Jooheon is a year younger than him and the boy have so many fears inside him but his passion to help others beat everything. He would try his best, despite his own fears. He would try and hold everything in until they find a solution.

Since then, if Kihyun is free he would follow Mr Lee around. Which actually translate to, he was always around the Lee household.

He feels less lonely, as he can freely talk about what he sees. Don't get it wrong, his family is amazing. They are loving, kind and caring. But the spirit talks are almost like a taboo in the family. They would pretend that they care but no one wants to hear about it. He was never sure, why and how he got the gift of seeing spirit and his parents give no space for him to discover.

 

Now, back to matter at hand. That loud noise that disturb him from his deep sleep.

That is a different story.  
You can call it occupational hazard but Kihyun sometimes need to deal with spirits that won't give up. He surely can't hear them or speak to them during the day when he is awake but once he is asleep, any spirit would be his unwanted guest. This is his secret. Nobody knows this, not even Mr Lee. That he is able to communicate with the spirits in his dreams. He is never sure why it has to be one though, because he never says much. It was always the spirits that talks. It is a chilly experience. Some would show him their true form, some would just scare him while some would pour out their hearts. Now, he never talks in his dreams. He is not sure if it is a dream because it was too free for him. He can do whatever he wants in it, almost like he is not sleeping, rather alive in a different dimension.  
  
What scares him is the fact that maybe, for what he had deduced through the year is that if he wants and if he tries to cross over to another dimension, he might succeed. Which is why he never do funny business during his dreams. He just listens, only listens.

6 months ago, a weird thing occurred. They were inspecting a very old house and it feels so heavy and dark around the house due to the presence of the spirits, mostly evil. It was creepy to a point he wished they can just go back home. But once set on a mission, nothing can stop the Lee. Mr Lee was walking around, asking Kihyun to stay alert. Even Jooheon who try his best not to scream, focuses on his hearing despite the screaming that the spirits did on his ears. Kihyun can't hear it but he can clearly see how the spirits would gather around Jooheon, disturbing him. It could be a joke to the spirits but Jooheon surely is not laughing.

It was after that particular case, Kihyun feels strange. Almost scared. He always feels he is being watched.

He sometimes sees a blob of dark presence, lurking around him but it felt far. Like it was watching from far away. Here is when it got scary, the presence is nearing.

He had not noticed this but 4 months ago, he would had goosebumps all over himself. He would feel like there are hands trying to reach to him. The spirit, obviously an evil one, is near. So, he takes note and try to materialise the situation on his head. He can picture the rate of proximity, how the spirit is now closing their distance pretty rapidly comparing to when he first feels its presence.

 

He never sees the spirit. He or she - he doesn’t know that yet - never shows up.

Like it is always there, following him around but he never shows himself. Kihyun figured it must be a strong one. Considering Mr Lee never senses its presence. Mr Lee said, it always the strongest that they can't easily find. The strong ones are cunning, mostly eviller. They plot their moves, they aim for something higher.

 

To say he was afraid is an understatement.

Last week, the dream starts. It always him, standing in a huge house that smells like lavender, his favourite scent. He would stand in the middle of the cosy house, alone. Then, a soft knock would be heard. The first night he dreamt of it, it was a soft knock. But as time passes, it becomes louder. He had been staying still all these times.

 

But tonight, he feels different. Sleep washes over him and in mere second the dream starts again.

The knocks are harsher, but not in a desperate way. More like a stern hello. Today, he wants to do something. He walks to the door and peeks trough the peep hole and sees nothing. When he stops peeking, the knocks continue. Slowly, he opens the door.

The sight knocks him out of breath.

Whatever the identity of this creature, one thing is for sure, it is gorgeous.

Stand in front of the door is a tall, attractive man. He wears a long black coat, covering his dark blue suit. He wears a leather shoe, almost too pointy that it is disturbing but it fits well with the object on his back. He has a wing. A big feathery, black wing.

He looks amazing.

"Hello, human."

It has to be a sin, for him to have very good-looking face with a great voice. This cannot be right. Kihyun looks at the guy, mouth shut.

"Can I come in?"

The tone, the expression and the mood changes. It feels like letting the creature in would mean a different thing. So Kihyun speaks up, for the first he is talking in his dream.

"What are you? Spirits don't have wings."

The guy chuckles. He shakes his wings and the sound of feathers touching each other is mesmerising. He steps back. Without missing a beat, the stranger asks again "May I come in?"  
He knows this is dangerous, so he slams the door shut.  


Every night, it gets worse. The dreams got clearer and he tries his best to know more about the devil that had barge in his life. Apparently, the man is not a spirit. It is something stronger, it is a devil. Not like The Devil but his underlings. According to the stranger, The Devil has so many things to play around with, he barely cares about human. He on the other hand, is interested towards humans. Especially those that smells so good, like Kihyun.  
  
Yup, those who have any special gift apparently smell different; at least to the spirits and this devil too. Nowadays, the presence is more prominent. Kihyun can feel the devil, soaking his every pore by just standing at the door. It feels like it is getting stronger, sturdier; like it has been growing. And each night he would always ask the same question; “May I come in?”  
  
Even in the broad daylight he knows he is being followed. He can sense the presence lingering just behind his back, getting goosebump with each step he takes. It feels like a shadow, except that it does not belong to him.  
  
Kihyun can hear him, and he is wide awake in the middle of the day. His eyes wander around, getting nervous at this new founding. No, it must be his imagination. He takes a deep breath in, trying to calm his nerves when he hear a familiar sound. Fluttering feather, rustling just behind his back.  
  
“You can hear me now, can’t you?” the voice is dangerously close making and Kihyun stiffened. The devil chuckles. “You must be wondering why, but I can only tell you if you let me … in.” Kihyun turns and saw nothing. Is he gone?  
  
That night, his sleep was dreamless. It does not make him happy at all. What if, the devil had figure out how to communicate with him; not needing the dream anymore. More than that, what if he is turning into an enabler? What if, he is now falling to the trap, what ever the plan is?

Splashing his face with the cold water, he conjures any courage that he had left and decided he will consult with Mr Lee. As he was about to get out of his room, he sees a big shadow by his bed and it is moving fast, towards him. Panicked, he tries to get away but ends up falling to the floor after bumping his head on his drawers. He blacked out.  
  
He is back at the house again only this time it is not as beautiful as it usually is. It is barren. Knocks are replaced with a deep, rumbling voice.  
  
“Open the door.” He swings the door open and flinched.  
  
The beautiful devil is no longer beautiful. His dark eyes are now red, burning with vile. The wings are spread out, but the feathers are no longer silky smooth, the wings are full of thorns and knife. He imagines getting hit by the wings, he might die with a single blow considering the amount of weapon hidden in it. His face, his beautiful face is burning, he has no skin at all. His body is full of fire, like he is made out of fire and the remaining skin that still linger between limbs melts away. His presence is stronger than ever, it feels like Kihyun will not win the battle this time around.  
  
“Call my name and let me in.”  
  
Yes, he knew the name of the devil. Shownu. The devil had introduced himself to Kihyun but there is something about his manner and the way he almost expected Kihyun to say out his name had sent red flags to him. He remembers that Mr Lee had made a mistake by calling a spirit by his name and talked about it to several times. Calling out names is seen as an agreement. Calling out their name is almost like you are summoning them, thus the agreement that binds you together soon after. To get the agreement really going on, it usually comes with and ritual. It could be as silly as lifting something off a spirit to actually sleeps with one.  
  
Kihyun figure out that his agreement would be sealed the moment he called out Shownu’s name and let the devil in his house. He had figure it out days ago but seeing how desperate Shownu is, he must be right.  
  
“Call my name, let me in… human.” The voice is softer now, almost pleading.  
“Why?” Kihyun chimes.  
“I will show you something.” He feels dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
Then the weirdest thing happened. He is in a dream inside his own dream and he can freely move. It feels like another dimension. He walks through the hallway, as he sees endless row of white door. He tries walking but is spins around by a fast force.  
  
“Hi Kihyun.” The devil is beautiful again. It is the first time Shownu call out his name.  
“Where the hell are we?”  
“Your paradise, if you allow me to build one for you.”  
“What?” Kihyun stepped back.  
  
In split second all the doors are open, revealing different coloured lights illuminating from inside. He walks forward, noticing there are a glass barrier between him and the room. The doors are open, and he can see what’s inside, but he can’t go in. The glass barrier separates them. Peaking inside, Kihyun gasps.

All his desires are represented in the most beautiful way. The first room is made of gold and he can see the gold bars, sitting there in the middle of stacks of money. There are gold coins laying around too. He steps forward and watch the next room. There are lots of boxes, almost like a mailbox. There is a tray, in the middle of the room with a pen and ink. He looked closer and saw that in each of the mailbox, there are names. Some of that he loves, some he hates.  
  
“You can write their fate, you can write one wish for all of them. You can send the biggest miracle to the one you love and send the biggest tragedy to those do you wrong.” Shownu’s voice is nearer but Kihyun feel nothing but greediness.  
“If I let you in the house and say out your name, I own all of these?” Kihyun’s gaze changes, he had lost all reasoning.  
“You own me, Kihyun. Let me in and I am all yours.”  
Kihyun nods.

They are back in the house, but it was different. It was too empty. A frightening feeling creeps into Kihyun, like he has finally gotten a grasp of the situation at hand. He realised his mistake.  
  
“No!” he screams.  
  
Shownu, the beautiful devil smiles. His eyes changes colour and Kihyun is in trance again. Shownu is still standing outside of the door and he still have the choice to not do this. But Kihyun is tired of all the things that he needs to go through. Here, he is not happy. But there? He might be the happiest. He stepped away, making room for the devil.  
  
“Shownu, come in.”  
  
Just like that, Shownu’s laugh thunders. The house spins, knocking him down. He is back at his paradise, but he was unable to breath and all he can smell now are the rotting smell. He looks down and saw the chains on his hands and his legs. He then noticed that he is chained, his whole body is, and he is dragging a big anchor. He is a slave.  
  
“How can a human own a devil, Kihyun?” Shownu is back, not in his beautiful face. He is made out of fire and he exist to torture others.  
“You are mine.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> >/////<
> 
> How was it? Please let me know your opinion on this. 
> 
> Also; let me know your favourite colour and why. I would appreciate your comments :)


End file.
